


Tax Breaks and Exploding Unicorns

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Counterpart Verse, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Арто смотрит новости и спрашивает, почему Стив с Тони не женаты, если им разрешено.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Puzzle Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Tax Breaks and Exploding Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tax Breaks and Exploding Unicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229199) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Все начинается с того, что Арто с горящими глазами и открытым ртом, перед которым застыла ложка с «Lucky Charms», смотрит новости.

— Почему по всем каналам показывают радугу?

— В Центральном парке взорвался единорог, — отвечает Клинт с полным ртом бейгла. Баки толкает его локтем, и возмущенный Клинт отвечает тем же.

А Арто, может, и повзрослел, и поумнел, но смущенное «ты мне врешь, я знаю» выражение на его нынешнем десятилетнем лице ничем не отличается от того, что было на шестилетнем.

— Единороги не взрываются, — бурчит он.

— Да, но если в них выстрелить из… — задумчиво начинает Баки.

— Это прайд, — быстро вмешивается Стив.

— Что такое прайд? — спрашивает Арто, опуская ложку с хлопьями в миску. Выжидающе поглядывая на Стива, он выуживает из нее зефир и отправляет в рот.

— Ну что ж… — начинает Стив, потому что Арто уже в курсе всех нюансов того, что значит быть геем в Соединенных Штатах. Это неизбежность, учитывая сексуальность людей, проживающих в башне, в которой он вырос. — Речь идет об однополых браках, — он машет рукой на телевизор. — Это потому, что Верховный суд принял закон, согласно которому теперь геям можно жениться в любом штате страны.

Арто удивленно распахивает глаза.  
— Вам с Тони не разрешали пожениться?

Стив переводит взгляд на давящегося смехом Клинта.  
— Ну, раньше это зависело от того, где ты живешь. А теперь это можно сделать везде.

— О-о-о, — впечатленно тянет Арто и снова поворачивается к телевизору. Больше он ничего не говорит, но задумывается и выглядит очень, очень заинтригованным. Стив начинает нервничать. Потому что Арто уже много лет не заикался об их с Тони женитьбе, но теперь, глядя на это празднество, может снова поднять этот вопрос.

Баки с Клинтом обмениваются понимающими взглядами и оба начинают ухмыляться. В общем, Стив не уверен, о ком нужно беспокоиться больше: о команде Бартон/Барнс или об Арто.

И да, он очень рад этому решению суда и счастлив, что теперь равенство узаконено и в этом вопросе. Это очень многое значит для огромного количества людей и, черт побери, давно пора…

Но из этого не следует, что сам он собирается все бросить и помчаться к алтарю. Да, конечно, от него как от неофициального символа всех отцов-геев многие будут ждать именно этого, но они с Тони никогда не хотели вступать в брак.

Это личный выбор каждого. И Стив предпочитает воспользоваться правом личного выбора и не жениться на Тони. И менять свое мнение он не собирается.

Ни за что.

***

— Думаю, вам надо пожениться.

Проходит два дня, и одним прекрасным поздним утром дверь их спальни распахивается и с грохотом бьется ручкой о стену. Стив с Тони с трудом садятся, а Арто уже запрыгивает к ним на кровать. С абсолютно одинаковыми стонами оба падают обратно.

— Арто. Я люблю тебя. Но уходи, — выдыхает Тони, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. — Первый выходной за несколько недель. Никаких роботов-убийц, с которыми надо сражаться. Мы спим.

— Думаю, вам надо пожениться, — повторяет Арто, на коленях подползая к Стиву.

— Что? — устало спрашивает тот. — Арто, нет.

— Но вы можете, — говорит Арто так, будто это совершенно очевидно, и начинает толкать Стива в прикрытое простыней бедро, чтобы тот перевернулся на спину.

— Мы всегда могли это сделать, Арто, мы живем в Нью-Йорке, — в подушку бурчит Тони. — Но мы не собираемся жениться.

— Но…

— Попался, — говорит Стив и, схватив Арто за ногу, роняет на матрас. Арто с визгом падает, а Стив обнимает его и сильно дует в шею.

— Стив! — извиваясь, хохочет Арто и пытается вырваться. Тони накрывает голову подушкой, перекатывается на живот и доверяет Стиву разрядить обстановку.

Тот немного ослабляет хватку, продолжая обнимать Арто за шею. Арто ложится на спину и кладет голову ему на бицепс.

— Откуда взялась эта история с женитьбой? Новостей насмотрелся?

Арто пожимает плечами.  
— Я думаю, вам надо это сделать.

И Стив знает, что больше ничего от него не добьется, насколько бы лучше Арто не стал разговаривать.

— Арт, не все хотят жениться. Очень многие пары не делают этого. И обычные, и однополые. Если люди могут что-то сделать, это не значит, что они должны это делать.

— Думаю, вам надо, — хмуро повторяет Арто.

Усталый Тони выползает из-под подушки.  
— Не дуться в кровати. Ты же знаешь правила.

Арто вздыхает и утыкается носом ему в плечо. Тони вопросительно поднимает брови, глядя на Стива.

— Хочешь полежать с нами, Арт? — спрашивает Тони. Через какое-то время тот, не поднимая головы, кивает.

— Ладно, — печально улыбаясь Стиву, отвечает Тони. — Никаких больше поцелуев, Роджерс.

— Фу, гадость, — бурчит Арто. — И вы все равно спали.

— Твоя взяла, засранец, — вздыхает Тони, закрывая глаза. — Но если разбудишь меня, будешь страдать.

— О’кей, — снова кивает Арто.

Стив наклоняется, целует его в макушку и, протянув через него руку, кладет ее Тони на бедро.

***

У Арто был плохой день. Начался он с того, что его сдерживал Баки, а закончился тем, что, когда его отправили из школы домой за то, что он снова ругался, его сдерживал Тони.

— Ты мешок с дерьмом, ты хочешь бросить нас со Стивом…

— Арто, ради Бога, прекрати, — рявкает Тони, одетый в броню, держа его — по-прежнему своенравные — конечности. — Если ты хотя бы месяц сможешь вести себя по-человечески, клянусь, я надену Стиву на палец это гребаное кольцо.

И Арто начинает рыдать, и все понимают, что ожил его старый страх быть брошенным, и из-за того, что Стив с Тони оказались не заинтересованы в женитьбе, он решил, что один из них собирается уйти.

Когда возвращается Стив и обнимает усталого, измученного Арто, Тони объясняет ему, что они никогда его не бросят, никогда, и Арто кивает и цепляется за обоих так, будто ему снова шесть.

И Арто начинает вести себя хорошо, хотя это сложно. Он изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках, не раскидывает одежду и не разбрасывает по башне игрушки. Он даже приносит Тони кофе и не раздражается, когда Стив ругает его за то, что он пользовался кофеваркой без присмотра.

И только когда он говорит взволнованному и нетерпеливому Тони: — Осталось три недели, тот вспоминает.

— Три недели до чего? — настороженно спрашивает Стив.

Тони ошарашенно моргает, а потом закрывает ладонями лицо.  
— Возможно, я сказал нечто глупое.

— Что? Что, Тони? Что ты сделал?

***

— Так, команда. У нас чрезвычайная ситуация. Похоже, я случайно заключил с Арто сделку. Если он сможет прожить месяц без истерик, мы со Стивом поженимся.

Стив сжимает переносицу, когда к ним одновременно поворачиваются восемь голов с выражениями лиц от смиренного до удивленного.

— Ты долбаный идиот, — первым начинает Баки. — Так вот почему он такой милый? А я уж испугался.

— Тони… — в отчаянии стонет Пеппер.

— Чувак, это кажется немного несправедливым, — хмурится Сэм, и Стив вздыхает, потому что совершенно с ним согласен. — Это оказывает на ребенка большое давление. Если он не продержится, это может раздавить его.

— Так вот почему он спрашивал, нельзя ли поженить двоих людей без их разрешения, — вступает Наташа.

— Надеюсь, ты ответила «нет», — уточняет Тони.

— Малыш просто хочет, чтобы его папы были вместе, — твердо сообщает Сэм.

— Но мы вместе, — кричит Стив, ведь с их последней ссоры с Тони прошло почти полгода…

— Расстройство привязанности требует ощущения постоянства, — говорит Брюс, и Тони садится рядом с Пеппер и начинает биться головой об стол.

— Мы не станем жениться, — категорично заявляет Стив, хотя у него возникает чувство, что его никто не слушает. Все просто пожимают плечами, кивают или хлопают его по плечу. — Не станем.

— Конечно, с чего бы это, — невозмутимо произносит Баки. — Вы пара уже шесть лет, у вас ребенок, вы любите друг друга и вместе живете. С какой стати кто-то мог предположить, что вы можете пожениться?

Сначала Стив смотрит на него взглядом «и ты, Брут», потом «заткнись, Баки», и очень хочет, чтобы ничего этого не происходило.

Вечером Тони ложится у него за спиной и начинает гладить по животу над резинкой боксеров.

— Привет.

Стив разворачивается к нему и целует.  
— Привет.

— Ты же не хочешь жениться, правда?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Стив. — А ты?

— И я нет, — задумчиво отвечает Тони. — Никогда не чувствовал, что нам это нужно.

— И я. Но Брюс прав. Арто нравится, когда все определено.

— Ну, Арто не может получить всё, что хочет. Мы и так его избаловали.

— И ты заключил с ним сделку, — напоминает Стив. — Это твоя вина.

Чтобы заткнуть, Тони целует его. Разговор не окончен, но на время отложен.

***

Арто срывается через три недели и два дня.

У него никак не получается решить задачу по математике и… всё. Учебники веером разлетаются по комнате. Следующей жертвой становится письменный стол — все ящики разбиваются в щепки. Первым появляется Стив и успевает схватить Арто до того, как тот добирается до ноутбука.

— Это глупо, как же это глупо, блядь, — вопит Арто, в отчаянии замахиваясь на Стива. Стив молча держит его, давая время успокоиться.

Арто перестает кричать и повисает у него в руках. Потом судорожно вдыхает, Стив слышит короткое «о, нет», и Арто начинает плакать.

Он так расстроен, что не смог продержаться месяц, и так зол на себя, что подвел их с Тони, что Стив передает его Баки с Клинтом и идет в мастерскую. Тони с улыбкой поднимает на него взгляд, но она быстро пропадает, когда он видит его лицо.

Стив качает головой.

— О, черт, — вздыхает Тони. — Ладно, по крайней мере, теперь нас никто не потащит под венец, верно?

Стив молча кивает, потому что предпочел бы сделать кучу вещей, которых не хотел делать, лишь бы Арто был счастлив.

А сейчас он был убит горем, сидел с Баки и Клинтом и рыдал, потому что думал, что его папы не поженятся из-за того, что он облажался.

Стив надеется, что со временем им удастся убедить его, что он ни в чем не виноват. Ясно, что это Тони заключил с ним сделку, но констатация факта вряд ли кому поможет. Последнее, что нужно сейчас Арто — чтобы Тони со Стивом переругались из-за разборок кто в чем виноват.

— Мы все исправим, — говорит Тони, вставая и подходя к нему. — Я чиню вещи, это моя специальность.

Стив кивает и позволяет обнять себя.

***

Несколько недель спустя о свадьбе все забывают. В основном. Бывают моменты, когда Арто становится тихим и подавленным и будто бы уходит в себя. Некоторые из них Стив может связать с репортажами о правах геев в новостях, а остальные, видимо, рождаются из-за его собственных мыслей.

Однажды Стив с Тони идут на ежегодный благотворительный бал фонда Старка. Арто целует их на прощание, говорит, что будет смотреть на них по телевизору, и остается дома с Баки и Нат.

Стив, улыбаясь, идет по красной ковровой дорожке и не забывает махать в камеру единственному зрителю, на которого ему не наплевать. Пока Тони с кем-то разговаривает, Стив сжимает его ладонь и думает, как ощущал бы себя, если бы у Тони на пальце была золотая полоска.

***

— Налоговые льготы.

Слышит Стив в ухе в самый разгар боя с пришельцами, стремящимися к мировому господству. Они высокие, разъяренные, с серой кожей, в довольно прочных боевых доспехах, и оказываются неслабой такой занозой в заднице.

— Что? — Стив бросает щит и прыгает, чтобы поймать его. — Тони, я не понял?

— А еще статус ближайшего родственника дает законное право быть в курсе оказываемой медицинской помощи, если вдруг одного из нас ранят, — добавляет Тони.

Ну ничего себе…

— Ты именно сейчас решил об этом поговорить?! — кричит Стив и слышит рев репульсоров.

Тони проносится мимо, разбрасывая пришельцев как кегли в боулинге.  
— Даю тебе пищу для размышлений, — отвечает он и взмывает в небо.

***

Стив, задыхаясь, скатывается с Тони, ложится на спину и забрасывает руку за голову. Тони, продолжая дрожать, что-то неразборчиво стонет в простыню.

— У тебя, как у отчима Арто, появились бы законные права.

Тони резко поднимает голову и недоверчиво смотрит на него.  
— Ты думаешь об этом сейчас? — шипит он. — Я, блядь, страшно оскорблен…

— Заткнись, — улыбается Стив, укладывает его на себя, гладит по мокрой от пота спине и целует, вместе с воздухом вытягивая из легких следующие слова.

***

На общем этаже время завтрака, и на кухне царит хаос. Люди снуют туда-сюда, хватают кофе, крадут чужие бейглы и с пеной у рта спорят о том, кто все-таки допил ананасовый сок. Пеппер из-за Тони куда-то опаздывает, Клинт с Баки сцепились по поводу отчетов, а ведь сегодня пятница, и их очередь отвозить Арто в школу.

— Пока, Стив, — кричит Арто, направляясь к лифту. — Пока, Тони.

— Эй, сопляк, а как же обнимашки? Ты знаешь правила… — кричит Тони, ставя чашку кофе и раскидывая руки в стороны. Арто подбегает и крепко обнимает его.

— Будь осторожен, — говорит Тони.

— Хорошо, — Арто закатывает глаза, а потом продолжает: — О! У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Он стаскивает рюкзак, садится на корточки, роется в нем и достает мятый, заляпанный чернилами конверт.

— Это из школы? — строго спрашивает Тони. — Что ты натворил…

— Нет, — Арто быстро мотает головой, прижимая письмо к груди. — Я это написал.

— Ты написал письмо? — удивленно спрашивает Стив. — Кому?

— Тебе, — отвечает Арто. — Но тебе не разрешается читать его кому-нибудь еще. Только Тони. Это вам обоим. Потому что вы мои папы. Но больше никому.

— Хорошо, ясно, — Тони протягивает руку. — Только мы.

— Обещайте, — серьезно просит Арто.

— Обещаем, — говорит Стив.

Арто подозрительно смотрит на них.  
— Идите в спальню и читайте там.

— Арт, мы клянемся, что никому его не покажем, — говорит Тони. — А теперь иди, пока не опоздал, и тебя снова не отчитал Логан.

Арто отдает Тони письмо и еще раз обнимает, потом обнимает и целует Стива и тащит Клинта к лифту, пока Баки, идущий следом, продолжает ругать того за отчеты.

Наташа смотрит им вслед, потом разворачивается, укладывает локти на стойку и выжидательно поднимает бровь. Сэм тоже явно не собирается уходить. Тор делает пару шагов, но когда становится очевидно, что никто не собирается оставлять Тони со Стивом наедине с письмом, пожимает плечами и садится.

Стив с Тони переглядываются, и Стив кивает. Тони вскрывает конверт и вытряхивает письмо. Хмуро читает, а потом его лицо смягчается.

— Стив, — тихо говорит он, с печальной улыбкой поднимает на него повлажневший взгляд и молча отдает лист. Наверху знакомым корявым почерком написан адрес башни Мстителей, а ниже — «Стиву и Тони».

Всё начинается с просьб о прощении. За то, что не смог месяц не устраивать истерик. За то, что надоедал им с женитьбой. Письмо длинное, и в нем Арто постоянно перескакивает с одного на другое. Несколько слов, написанных с ошибками, зачеркнуты, а сверху аккуратно выведены правильные.

Завершается все фразой: «Если вы поженитесь, то останетесь вместе навсегда, а я думаю, так и должно быть, потому что вы любите друг друга».

Еще есть постскриптум. Наскоро нацарапанные каракули «и вы сможете стать для всех образцом для подражания». Стив, несмотря на навернувшиеся слезы, начинает подозревать, что здесь не обошлось без взрослых. Он склоняется к кандидатуре Клинта.

— Ребята, вы в порядке?

Стив трет грудь в районе сердца и молча отдает письмо Наташе. Потом находит руку Тони и сжимает. Сэм с Тором зависают у нее за плечами, чтобы тоже прочесть.

— Ну… Это очень трогательно, — закончив, говорит Сэм. — Вы здорово влипли, ребята.

— Думаю, это всё Клинт, — качает головой Стив, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле.

— Он просто помог ему привести в порядок мысли, — пожимает плечами Наташа. — Арто сам захотел это написать. Он знает, что ему трудно говорить, и боялся ошибиться.

— Ты знала? — спрашивает Тони, и Наташа кивает.

— Вам двоим нужно поговорить, — серьезно произносит Тор. — Наедине.

Стив молча кивает.

Наташа вздыхает.  
— ДЖАРВИС, включи, пожалуйста, протокол «Стиву с Тони надо поговорить, и обоим запрещается выходить из себя», — просит она, кладет письмо на стол и встает. Потом берет Сэма с Тором под руки и ведет на выход. — Давайте уйдем куда-нибудь подальше от этих двух идиотов и выпьем дорогущего кофе.

— Возражаю, — кричит Тони им вслед, но двери лифта уже закрылись.

— Она права, мы идиоты, — говорит Стив. — Точнее, ты.

Тони открывает рот, но сказать ничего. Он обреченно падает на стул.

— Я все испортил?

— Ага, — кивает Стив и протягивает ему руку. Тони поднимается, встает у него между коленями, прижимает его голову к своей груди и обнимает. Они долго стоят так, а потом Стив осторожно отстраняется и, положив подбородок на реактор, смотрит на Тони. Мягкий голубой свет успокаивает его.

— Так что ты там говорил о налоговых льготах?

— Их получают женатые пары. А ты что говорил о правах приемных родителей?

— Они бы у тебя были, — отвечает Стив, обнимая его за пояс.

— Малыш считает, что мы должны стать образцом для подражания.

— Но ведь это всё неважно, правда, — вздыхает Стив. — На самом деле для того, чтобы пожениться, существует лишь одна причина.

— Мне не нужны кольца, бумажки и дополнительные юридические права, чтобы доказать, что я люблю тебя, — хмурится Тони.

— Мне тоже. Но. Я люблю тебя. И если кольца и бумажки устранят ту долю сомнений, которая у тебя может появиться… ну что ж…

— Стив Роджерс, ты просишь меня выйти за тебя замуж?

— Не совсем… Не уверен, что мое эго справится с твоим отказом.

Тони задумывается, а потом восторженно распахивает глаза.  
— Стив… — шепчет он, — … после свадьбы у людей бывает медовый месяц. В одиночестве. Секс новобрачных.

Стив выдыхает.  
— Выходи за меня?

— О, черт возьми, да, — отвечает Тони, и Стив вскакивает и целует его. Тони смеется, Стив тоже, и им плевать, что для того, чтобы добраться сюда, им потребовались годы…

… потому что это чертовски потрясающе.

— Я люблю тебя, — не переставая целовать, говорит Стив, подталкивая Тони к дивану. Тони пятится, а потом через подлокотник падает на него. Стив валится следом. — Ты это знаешь?

— Ага, — отвечает Тони, стягивая с него майку. — Я делаю это ради налогов, законных прав на ребенка, но в основном потому что люблю тебя.

Счастливый Стив улыбается и снова целует его. Тони отвечает, помогает ему снять с себя майку и скидывает кеды, явно не заботясь о том, куда они приземлятся.

— Арто с ума сойдет. И будет таким самодовольным…

— Пусть лучше самодовольным, чем грустным, — говорит Стив, подбираясь к его ширинке. — Он будет в восторге.

— И ему придется поправить свое дурацкое генеалогическое древо. Понадобится больше цветов.

— Он будет в восторге, — повторяет Стив. — А теперь, пожалуйста, можно мы приступим к празднованию помолвки?

И Тони широко улыбается своему жениху.  
— Сэр, да, сэр.

***

— Эй, мы дома и хотим жра… бля-я-я!

Сдавленный вопль Клинта будит Стива с Тони. Стив вскакивает прежде, чем осознает, что голый, и быстро хватает подушку. К счастью, Баки ладонью закрыл Арто глаза, хотя тот вовсю протестует и пытается убрать ее.

— Мать вашу! Вы двое! — зажмуриваясь, кричит Клинт. Спокойный Баки, глядя на Стива, скучающе поднимает бровь.

— Что? Что происходит? — в панике вопит Арто.

— Ничего, — отвечает Тони, пытаясь найти трусы. Малиновый Стив хватает свои, бросает подушку и натягивает их. Боже, он всего на секунду закрыл глаза…

— Кто-то ранен? Стив с Тони ругаются? — спрашивает Арто, продолжая бороться с Баки и пытаясь наступить ему на ноги.

— Да, они… ругались, — стараясь не засмеяться, отвечает Баки, глядя на бардак в комнате. Разбросанные диванные подушки и отколотый угол стеклянной столешницы кофейного столика — итог первого раунда. Разбитая тарелка, треснутый стакан с соком и опрокинутые барные стулья — второго у стойки.

— Нет, мы не… — начинает Стив, когда Арто удается вывернуться. Стив замирает с майкой в руке. Сзади взъерошенный Тони продолжает натягивать джинсы.

— Мы спали, — защищается он. — Мы просто…

— Фу, мерзость… — стонет Арто, морщась от отвращения. — Вы занимались сексом.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание. Сзади раздается хрип Тони.  
— Подожди, что?

Клинт в отчаянье шикает на Арто.  
— Заткнись, Арт! Ты что, забыл, что ты не знаешь о сексе!

— Сам ты не знаешь, — парирует Арто. — Ты говорил, что настало время для голых взрослых, которые любят друг друга, а я знаю, что это значит — заниматься сексом.

Стиву страшно захотелось, чтобы тут была портальная камера, и он мог сбежать в то измерение, где десятилетний сын не отчитывал его за секс на диване.

Тони вздыхает.  
— Прости, что?

Арто, прищурившись, смотрит на него.  
— Вы со Стивом постоянно занимаетесь сексом. И так шумите…

— Эй, эй, всё, хватит! — качает головой Тони. — Господи, Арт!

Баки, наклонившись вперед, упирается руками в колени и смеется так, что даже плачет. Клинт в отчаянии смотрит на Арто.

— Ну что, сдал меня? Молодец… — говорит он и поворачивается к Стиву и Тони. — А вы знаете правило! Запрещается осквернять общественные места!

— Мы праздновали, — отвечает Тони, находя и надевая майку. Стив морщится и застегивает ремень, игнорируя двусмысленный взгляд Баки.

— Праздновали что?

— Помолвку, — отвечает Тони. Баки сразу успокаивается и переводит ошарашенный взгляд с Клинта на Стива.

— Вы, блядь, что?

— Что это значит? — встревает Арто, хватая Клинта за толстовку и притягивая к себе. — Клинт!

Тот смотрит на Баки, потом на Стива и Тони.  
— Это значит, что они женятся.

У Арто открывается рот. Он смотрит на Стива и Тони.  
— Правда?

Стив не может не улыбнуться, глядя на его восторженно-недоверчивое лицо.  
— Да. Мы вместе навсегда, так что, наверное, так и должно быть.

Арто визжит и бросается к нему. Стив подхватывает его на руки и крепко обнимает. Арто так взволнован, что никак не может посидеть спокойно, и Тони еле удается тоже обнять его и звонко чмокнуть в щеку.

— Мое письмо, — смеется Арто. — Вы его прочитали.

Стив с Тони улыбаются.

— Да, детка, прочитали.

***

А через месяц они уже сидят на крыше башни Мстителей под голубым небом и теплым июльским солнцем в окружении друзей и членов семьи. Над головой жужжит вертолет новостей — несанкционированный, — но Стив не может заставить себя волноваться об этом.

Потому что его волнует совсем другое. То, что Баки стоит рядом и шутит, подмигивая Клинту, у которого на голове цветочная корона, а в руках — фиолетовый букет. То, что Наташа вручила такие короны всем Мстителям, и теперь те сияют: кто гордыми улыбками, кто гадкими усмешками.

Волнует, что Арто подпрыгивает, сжимая кольца в руке. На нем фиолетовые конверсы, костюм и галстук. Он так возбужден, что практически не замолкает.

Волнует, что Тони, неторопливо пройдя между Роуди и Пеппер, снимает солнцезащитные очки, наклоняется и целует Стива еще до церемонии. Неподалеку аплодирует Тор, а потом триумфально салютует им Мьёльниром.

Волнует, что Тони смотрит ему в глаза, когда говорит, что любит, и это единственная мысль, живущая у Стива в голове. Он отвечает тем же и еще раз влюбляется в его ухмылку, не контролируя поток слов, в народе именующийся клятвой.

Арто требует, чтобы его взяли на руки, хотя ему десять и он уже слишком большой. Их объявляют сначала супергероем и супергероем, потом мужем и мужем, и Стив, с Арто на бедре, целует улыбающегося Тони. Где-то вдалеке слышатся вопли членов его семьи, а ветер ласково треплет его волосы, видимо, одобряя всё это.

Остаток вечера проходит как в тумане. Тор открывает бочонок лучшего Асгардского вина, и Клинт с радостью принимается его дегустировать. Несколько позже он повисает на Баки, обеими руками вцепившись в его металлическое плечо и глупо ухмыляясь. Баки переносит это на удивление стойко: закидывает руку ему на плечи и периодически — когда думает, что никто не видит — целует в лоб.

Танцпол занят большую часть вечера. В основном великолепными Наташей, Пеппер и Сью, по очереди ведущими друг друга в танце. Сэм, до этого тоже влившийся в ряды дегустаторов, разбивает их группу и приглашает Наташу на убийственное танго, заставляя толпу вопить от восторга. Потом к ним присоединяются сияющая Джейн и не сводящий с нее восхищенного взгляда Тор.

В менее оживленном, но не менее счастливом углу сидят Брюс с Лилей, довольно улыбаются и тихо разговаривают, распивая бутылку вина. Позже к ним присоединяется Рид, и начинаются оживленные дебаты, изредка прерываемые взрывами хохота.

Заходят Фьюри с Коулсоном и Хилл. Мария почему-то отправляется поболтать с Джонни Стормом, а Коулсон с Фьюри смешиваются с толпой. Позже Фьюри поздравляет молодоженов и просит больше не впускать Арто в свой кабинет: «Старк, отпечатки ладоней больше не забавляют».

Сам Арто в вихре буйного восторга и адреналина скачет от человека к человеку, попутно чем-то огорчает Франклина, но с Валерией ведет себя вполне достойно, правда, у нее в любом случае нет времени на хулиганов. Логан на час привозит Омари, чешуя которого блестит в лучах заходящего летнего солнца, и все это время они с Арто, заговорщически перешептываясь, мечутся из укрытия в укрытие.

Потом Арто ломает два фонарных столба, несколько раз сбивает с ног Клинта и объедается тортом. В итоге его рвет Стиву на брюки, после чего Арто категорично заявляет, что с ним все в порядке, но когда Стив подхватывает его на руки и уносит в пентхаус, даже не думает возражать.

— Тони, — бормочет он и трет кулаками глаза. До его комнаты не доносится шум вечеринки, там тихо, спокойно и царит полумрак. Единственный источник света — маленькая лампа (дуговой реактор) на прикроватном столике.

— Я тут, — говорит Тони, идущий следом.

Стив развязывает Арто галстук и помогает снять костюм.

— Это лучший день на свете, — заявляет Арто, забираясь в кровать. — Вы поженились.

— Да, поженились, — кивает Тони и целует его в лоб. — Теперь ты от нас отстанешь?

— Угу… — сонно бормочет Арто, и Тони смеется.

— Увидимся завтра, Smart Art.

— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Арто и поворачивает голову, чтобы Стив тоже поцеловал его в лоб. — Стив?

— М-м-м…

— А Баки с Клинтом когда-нибудь поженятся?

Стив смотрит на Тони, тот, ехидно ухмыляясь, поднимает бровь и кивает. Стив улыбнувшись, переводит взгляд на Арто.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он и гладит его по голове. Непривычный золотой ободок на пальце кажется немного странным и волнующим. — Почему бы тебе не спросить у них утром?

— Хорошо.

Арто зевает и с легкой счастливой улыбкой засыпает.


End file.
